Rock-A-Bye
by Blnkmenow182
Summary: Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if the drunken kiss between Rachel and Blaine during spin the bottle turned into more? How would it change the dynamics of their relationship with each other and the other members of the New Directions. What of Baline and Kurt? Sorry for the horrid summary. Rated M for language and super naughty sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **_Hello Lovelies=] After a long break I am back. Have you missed me? Of course you have. And don't worry, I have missed you too. So my irl friend/personal beta gave me this prompt forever ago and I decided to finally write it. So here we go. Title from Lullaby by Shawn Mullins._**

**DC:** **_I do not own anything Glee related. Or anything related to or owned by Shawn Mullins._**

'Oh my goodness, someone stop the pounding! Maybe if I open my eyes... Oh! Ouch ouch ouch so much ouch... Bad idea! I swear the next time I get my hands on Noah Puckerman, I will kill him. Slowly, painfully. Make him feel just like I feel right now! Wait... Am I dying?!'

It was while Rachel was having this internal discussion with herself that she realized she was most definitely not alone in her bed. The body next to her was very warm, very male, and...very much naked!

The tiny brunette scrambled out of her bed and regretted it instantly. Her head pounded, the room spun beneath and around her, and there was the undeniable dull aching in her stomach, thighs, and center.

It was at that moment that Rachel realized that she just as naked as the strange man in her bed. She let out a shriek, and actual legit shriek, and grabbed her robe off the foot board and quickly threw it on herself.

Her obvious and loud noise woke up the body in her bed, and the diva watched wide eyed as it started to stir. A loud groan filled the room and the man in Rachel's bed stretched, causing the sheet to drag down his body

The brunette couldn't help but stare as a nicely toned back and gorgeous ass was exposed to her as the sheet dragged down lower. Rachel mentally shook herself and tore her eyes upwards just to witness a mop of brown curly hair emerge from under her pillow.

"Oh my God! Blaine?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**_: __**Hello Lovelies=] I am back with chapter 2. I forgot to mention this story will be bouncing back and forth between Blaine and Rachel's POVs. Last chapter was obviously Rachel's and this is Blaine's. I also forgot mention the name of my irl friend/personal beta. It's Willowfan. Just look for him in my favorite authors. He has some amazing stories himself3 Anyways… Enjoy Chapter 2! Title from Lullaby by Shawn Mullins.**_

**DC**_: __**I do not own anything Glee related. Or anything related to or owned by Shawn Mullins.**_

_'Wha- what was that noise... What a weird dream. Mmmm... Mom must have changed the detergent again. Smells better than that other crap she was using. Ohhhhh she's been using fabric softener as well, the sheets feel awesome.'_ Blaine thought to himself as he let out a small groan and stretched. _'The heck am I naked for? Hmmm, must have been a lot drunker than I thought.'_

The brunette pulled his head from under the pillow he had ostriched under and automatically closed his eyes against the blinding light.

"Oh my god! Blaine?!" A very female voice shrieked.

The man in question sat up quickly, loudly cursing and damning whatever God created the sun. He then squinted in the direction of the voice.

"Rachel? What are you doing in my roo-" the curly haired boy stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on the most hideous shade of pink he had ever seen. It was everywhere; the walls, the carpet, shelving, knick-knacks, even the sheets he was covered in. He scrambled out of the bed, getting tangled up in the sheet, and unceremoniously fell on the floor.

"Ouch! Great, as if a headache the size of Alaska isn't enough, let's add a bruised tailbone to the mix! "Blaine mumbled to himself as he stood up trying to find his boxers, his eyes never meeting Rachel's who stood across the room.

"Looking for these?" He heard the tiny brunette whisper. He glanced up and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the sight of Rachel holding his boxers at arm length. The look of pure horror on her face was just priceless.

Blaine skirted around the bed and walked up to her, grabbing the undergarment from her and slipping it on before letting the grotesque pink sheet fall from his body.

The awkward silence became even more awkward as they stood there not sure what to say or do.

"So, uhm..." Blaine started before being cut off.

"Blaine I am severely hung-over, starving, and feel like I have been hit by a semi-truck," Rachel stated, watching the hazel eyed boy's head grow twice in size, as he puffed with pride, " I need a shower, food and a whole bottle of pain pills; and then maybe we can talk about whatever happened."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Go get showered, I'll get dressed and we can go for breakfast."

Before the last word even left Blaine's lips, Rachel turned on her heel and disappeared into her bathroom, the door shutting with a soft click.


End file.
